total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jakusz/TDRI: Episode 16
Coolboy87: (Chris) : *It is a wet day, raining and dark* Do I really have to do t- We're on. Hiii......Anne Maria and Beardo left. (Chris) : We're at the final 6 2:30 DerpyandDawn: lol 2:30 Ellafan4evr: O_O 2:30 DerpyandDawn: Beardo left?! 2:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : What will happen now on TDRI! 2:30 VeryUnknownFan: LeShawna left. 2:30 Ellafan4evr: WHAT? 2:30 DerpyandDawn: YES THAT IS OFFICIAL 2:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Oh LeShawna left, who cares. 2:30 Ellafan4evr: NAHAH 2:30 DerpyandDawn: BEARDO ACTUALLY LEFT 2:30 Ellafan4evr: NO HE DIDN'T 2:30 VeryUnknownFan: It would be my dream if Beardo left. 2:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : LeShawna left and her chocolate obsession well....ew. 9 (Chris) : It's gone. ---PRE CHALLENGE INTRO-- 2:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) (Beth) (Ella) (DJ) (Bridgette) (Brick) right? 2:31 Coolboy87: Yes, 2:31 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; i cannot believe Beardo left.. 2:31 Ellafan4evr: CUT IT 2:31 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : I know right? 2:31 Coolboy87: (Chris) : HE DIDN'T. 2:31 DerpyandDawn: (lol jk) 2:31 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : I cant believe im the final wannabe left. 2:32 DerpyandDawn: (beth) ; Oh sorry Beard your kinda unnoticable 2:32 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : nah it's fine 2:32 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : this is the first time Ive been to the final 6! 2:32 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *conf* I can't believe I made it this far again! 2:33 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I am sad Anne and Beardo left *leshawna (that was actually not on purpose XD) 2:33 Ellafan4evr: lol 2:34 Berryleaf: sorry guize on mc 2:34 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Ugh! You guys are boring! Hey, I have the final team name for next season! (Chris) : YOU HEARD NOTHING. (Chris) : Now, it's weird that the challenge is at night and it is rainy and that it is to catch knights, you have to catch at least 1. (Chris) : SO...GO! 2:35 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT? *runs off* 2:35 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Okay...... (DJ) : RUNS* (brick) : runs* 2:36 Coolboy87: (Trent) : *In A Knight costume* Ugh. There'll never find me here. 2:36 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Are there any rules? (Beardo) : *runs* 2:36 Coolboy87: (B) : *Running around in his knight costume, falling* Argh. 2:36 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Bumps into knight who looks like B* Um.... Hi? *Grabs him and slowly drags him away* GAH! 2:36 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : *Walking around* Cool a cave1 2:36 Coolboy87: (B) : WAIT. 2:36 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *looks behind a bush* 2:36 Coolboy87: (B) : BRIDGETTE. (B) : Talk to Beardo about a *rust* letter! 2:36 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (in knight costume) I hope Beardo does not find me. 2:36 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *searches in the forest* 2:37 Coolboy87: (B) : *Runs off, gets out of her grip* 2:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Wait is that....? 2:37 Coolboy87: (Trent) : *Falls from a tree* OW. 2:37 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Looks in a neardby cave* I see Sam cool ! 2:37 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Clumsy! 2:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *walks slowly towards dark figure* AHA! 2:37 Coolboy87: (b) : *Trips over a rock* Ow! 2:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : ANNE MARIA? 2:37 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : DJ? It is DJ! 2:37 Coolboy87: (B) : I just escaped Bridgette! Ugh! 2:37 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Grabs B* Um Gott'ya! 2:38 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : OUCH. This stupid costume is ruining my hair. 2:38 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Lets go Sam! 2:38 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : UGH! HEAVY! 2:38 Coolboy87: (b) : *Stomps on Bridgette's foot* 2:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *grabs AM and heads towards meeting area* 2:38 Coolboy87: (B) : Get Trent. he's laying on the ground, groaning. 2:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Almost! 2:38 Coolboy87: (Trent) : *Groans* 2:38 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : *Brings out his gameguy* and follows Dj* 2:38 Ellafan4evr: (AM DO SOMETHING) 2:38 Coolboy87: (B) : *Tackles Beardo, getting AM Free* 2:38 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : HELP (tries to run from Beardo) 2:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT?! B?!??!?! 2:38 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : OW! Ugh fine *runs and grabs trent* YAY 2:38 Coolboy87: (B) : Oh wait, I am in a knight costume. Whoops. 2:39 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : What game are you playing? 2:39 Coolboy87: (B) : Hi! Did you read the letter? 2:39 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *grabs Am's foot* 2:39 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Runs with Trent in her arm* Yes! 2:39 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Wait I need to poo! 2:39 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Dungeon Destroyer 2:39 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *straggles* YES 2:39 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Let me poo! BEFORE I DO IT ON YOU.. 2:39 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) : (in costume) This is real boring. 2:39 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Throws Trent on the ground to Chris* FINE YOU CAN GO NOW! 2:39 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : i think I heard others. Lets move! 2:40 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Jumps on LeShawna* YES! 2:40 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Bridgette. You fell for the fake me! There about a few there. 2:40 Izzynoah12: (DJ) and (Sam) : *runs* 2:40 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) : Hey Beth 2:40 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *grabs AM* (beardo) : GOTCHA 2:40 Coolboy87: (B) : *Grabs AM and makes her run* 2:40 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Runs torwards real chris's voice* HERE! 2:40 Coolboy87: (B) : So, I need to talk to you. 2:40 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Here is Sam chris! 2:40 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *runs after B and AM* 2:40 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (punches Beardo) 2:40 Coolboy87: (Trent) : *Runs away from Bridgette( 2:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : OW 2:41 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Hey Chris! 2:41 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Grabs him* 2:41 Coolboy87: (B) : YOU. ARE. IN. A. KNIGHT. COSTUME. Be careful! (Trent) : *Bridgette and him fall to the ground* 2:41 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : How about letting me win LeShawna? 2:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YOU LITTLE- *RUNS AFTER AM* 2:41 Coolboy87: (B) : WHY NOT JUST GET ME?! 2:41 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : IMMA MAKE SUREE YOU LOSE 2:41 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Grabs Him TIGHTLY and runs to Real Chris* 2:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *jumps on AM* 2:41 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Chris I brought Sam and won sooo....... 2:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : GOTCHA *TAKES TO MEETING AREA* (Beardo) : I GOT HER! 2:42 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I am not even on the ground. (Chris) : I am underground. So ha! 2:42 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (strangles Beardo) 2:42 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Come and find me now. 2:42 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : *Looks for someone* 2:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : UGH (Beardo) : *pushes her off* 2:42 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Bridgette! Brick's over there! 2:42 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : hEY Sam lets dig! 2:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHERE IS CHRIS?! 2:42 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (runs) 2:42 DerpyandDawn: '(Bridgette): *Finds a Underground enterance* UGH! *falls down there with trent** UH! 2:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *digs* 2:43 Izzynoah12: (sam) : Digs* 2:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *digs* (Beardo) : *digs* (Beardo) : *digs* 2:43 Coolboy87: (Trent) : *Runs away from Bridgette* I CAN RUN IN HERE. *Climbs back up to ground* 2:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *digs* (Beardo) : *digs* 2:43 Izzynoah12: (dj) : digs 2:43 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : IM FREE 2:43 Ellafan4evr: (bEARDO) ; FOUND YOU! 2:43 Coolboy87: (B) : Anne Maria are you and Trent on good terms. 2:43 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : DIG 2:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *runs after AM* 2:43 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Grabs Trents shoe and pulls him down* RAHH! *Runs to vhris tired as hell* 2:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *super mode* 2:43 Izzynoah12: (Sam) ; Found it! 2:44 Coolboy87: (tRENT) : *Kicks Bridgette and runs* HA! 2:44 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (tackles Beardo) 2:44 Galtguy64: (Brick) *tackles Beardo* 2:44 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WTF 2:44 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Hey, wait, just take me. Ew. That sounds wrong. 2:44 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : *goes underground 2:44 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *grabs both and drags them to the hole* 2:44 Coolboy87: (B) : *Jumps in the whole, onto Bridgette* Sorry! 2:44 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I- m-must -win *starts sobbing due to stress* uhh *tries to grab trent* trent.... please 2:44 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YES 2:44 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Who has B? 2:44 Ellafan4evr: (beardo) : I BROUGHT TWO OF THEM! 2:44 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And Max? 2:44 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) : Can you hurry this up Beth 2:44 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : *Walks underground 2:44 Galtguy64: (Brick) *breaks away* 2:44 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : I already won so HA 2:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright. Bridgette wins immunrt. 2:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT? I BROUGHT BOTH BRICK AND AM HERE FIRST! 2:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Because you let go of your people and they climbed out. 2:45 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Alright Bridgette! 2:45 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *cries* pl 2:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Brick is in the competiton. 2:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHATEVER I BROUGHT AM 2:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And Bridgette technically brought B. 2:45 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I-i hurt my Arm... 2:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And Trent. So she wins. 2:45 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (slaps Beardo and runs) YOU GON BE OUT SOON 2:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Wait do we need to get her out? 2:46 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *runs after and tackles* (Beardo) : I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU 2:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Do we need her evacuated from the competition? 2:46 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um... Beardo stop! 2:46 Berryleaf: lol :P 2:46 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : WHAT? 2:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Bridgette, how bad is your injury on a scale of 1-10./ 2:46 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Its not broken... just needa band aid.. 2:46 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : VOTE BEARDO OFF EERYONE 2:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Oh! She stays! 2:46 Galtguy64: (Brick) Bridgette are you okay? 2:46 Coolboy87: (TRENT) : Anne Maria! Are we good terms? 2:47 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *gives AM to Chris* 2:47 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Y-yeah... thanks but can you carry me? 2:47 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : TAKE HER I DON'T WANT HER 2:47 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright! Ceremony. EVERYONE. 2:47 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *hyperventilates* 2:47 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : Oh Beardo.....Such ANGER >:) 2:47 Coolboy87: (MAX) : EVIL LLL DOESN'T LI- Ooh, yay! 2:47 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : We're good Trent (fights Beardo) 2:47 Berryleaf: can i be le trent or da bridgette 2:48 DerpyandDawn: i am bridgette XD she won 2:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *ruins AM's hair* 2:48 Coolboy87: (B) : Anne Maria don't fight Beardo! (Chris) : SEND ME YOUR VOTES 2:48 Galtguy64: (Brick) Okay! *picks her up* 2:48 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : I WIL F YOU UP 2:49 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Thanks Everyone! I'll see you in the finale..... or sooner then that.... *Blushes at Brick* Thanks... 2:49 Berryleaf: (Sky) Hi 2:49 Coolboy87: (ChriS) : what did Ella do in the comp?! 2:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SKY?! 2:49 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : LET ME GO 2:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *lets go* 2:49 Berryleaf: (is this midknights) 2:49 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Sky, why are you even here? 2:49 Berryleaf: (Sky) I just showed up. (Sky) What are you gonna do about it? 2:50 Ellafan4evr: (security) 2:50 Coolboy87: (cHRIS) : 4/6 votes are in! (Chris) : 5/6! 2:50 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *gulp* 2:51 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Beth needs to vote, but who cares? (Chris) : I am showing them! 2:51 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : O_O 2:51 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Here is Bridgette's! 2:51 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : ELLA? 2:51 Coolboy87: (Bridgette) : (CONF: Um this was crazy .... Beardo is scary ... he needs help..... i vote him...... GAH! I wish i didn't have to do th-this.... *Cries* show this out loud at the elim ceremony please (Chris) : That last bit was random, but, who cares? (Chris) : Here's Boring Beardo's! (Beardo) : Ella 2:52 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I-i just..... *Cries* 2:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Whenever AM is around I go crazy . Can ya blame me? 2:52 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Brick and Ella voted Beardo! (Chris) : And Beth swore and voted Beardo! 2:53 Galtguy64: (Ella) Why I never! Is it my fault I had to recover from the rabbit? 2:53 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And DJ voted Beardo 2:53 Berryleaf: is this midknights 2:53 Coolboy87: (Chris) : So Beardo, you're outta here! 2:53 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : cause you show who you REALLY ARE 2:53 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Sorry beardo but youre a threat. 2:53 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : *gasps* \ 2:54 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Its ok Ella..... Sorry Beardo... Just control your temper pl-please *Hugs him* 2:54 Coolboy87: (Chris) : But you get to choose one eliminated contestant to limo ride with you! 2:54 Galtguy64: (Brick) Sorry, you two time merger. 2:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : O_O 2:54 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (grins) 2:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : >:) 2:54 Coolboy87: (B) : BEARDO WAS MEANT TO SET UP BRICKGETTE! 2:54 Berryleaf: (Sky) *is watching in a tree* 2:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I choose............BETH! 2:54 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Looks at Brick then looks away*- 2:55 Coolboy87: (B) : *sighs* Well, Bridgette! *Salutes her* WIN FOR THE BRAINS! (Chris) : I SAID ELIMINATED. 2:55 DerpyandDawn: But you get to choose one eliminated contestant to limo ride with you! LOL 2:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : ik 2:55 Galtguy64: (Ella) He said ELIMINATED my.friend. 2:55 Ellafan4evr: Is Beth still in? 2:55 Izzynoah12: yeah 2:55 Coolboy87: Yes. 2:55 Ellafan4evr: oh :P 2:55 VeryUnknownFan: Yes 2:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Anne Maria 2:56 DerpyandDawn: lol he just screwed himself 2:56 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Woah, really? Okay! The rest of you will be shot out the cannon! 2:56 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : BEAT BEARDO UP FOR US ANNE! 2:56 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Cool a Cannon 2:56 Berryleaf: (Sky) What about me, the spectator? 2:57 Izzynoah12: im gonna add that to trivia for cannon of shame 2:57 Coolboy87: . 2:57 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (fights Beardo in limo) 2:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *sits up and sticks gum in Beth's face* 2:57 Coolboy87: (B) : BEARDO! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! 2:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : We are! 2:57 Coolboy87: (B) : Why am I the one being shot out the canon? (B) : Yet you let Anne Maria ride with you? 2:58 Galtguy64: (Ella) : I'm... In the final five? We're in the final five?! 2:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I'm just done with friendships for now. Anne Maria is my worst enemy 2:58 Coolboy87: (B) ; So we're not friends? 2:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : We are (Beardo) : I'm just taking a break from friends right now 2:58 Coolboy87: (Trent) and (B) : Ella, rubbing it in? Please, shh. Yeah? 2:58 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (fights Beardo in limo) 2:58 Galtguy64: (Ella) *hugs fellow F5'ERS) We did it! 2:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SHUT IT 2:59 Coolboy87: (B) : Okay! See you at PDL! *Waves as the limo drives off* 2:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Rub it in why don't ya! 2:59 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Ella continues to rub it im! 8in* 2:59 Galtguy64: (Ella) Sorry! 2:59 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : You messed with the WRONG ONE B**CH 2:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Kick Beth's a** for me 2:59 Izzynoah12: (dj) : Alright the final 5 and kisses ella* 2:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *rides off* 3:00 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (fights Beardo in limo) 3:00 Coolboy87: ---CUE Trent, B, Sam, LeShawna and Max being shot out of the canon--- 3:00 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *spits at her* 3:00 Coolboy87: (B) : See yooouuuu! 3:00 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (pokes his eye with her nail) 3:00 Berryleaf: gtg 3:00 Ellafan4evr: Final 5: (Ella) (DJ) (Brick) (Bridgette) (Beth) 3:00 Berryleaf: bbai 3:00 VeryUnknownFan: (Violent sounds are heard from the limo) 3:00 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Cooolllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3:00 Ellafan4evr: (Beth) is gonna die 3:01 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, what will, wow, they are loud fighters. Drama, eh? What will happen next time on TDRI! 3:01 Izzynoah12: bout c/p k Category:Blog posts